A Fire Nation Thing
by gauchadeutsche
Summary: SPOILERS for The Western Air Temple. The new member of the Gaang bonds over shiny stuff and nicknames. Oneshot, teeny tiny hint of Tokka.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar; if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.

SPOILERS for _The Western Air Temple_.

**A Fire Nation Thing**

Zuko turned, his swords spinning rapidly in the air. The morning sun was hot and bright, but his companions were still sleeping, so he trained alone. Sweat poured down his back and into his eyes, but he continued, stepping and turning and attacking invisible foes.

"I didn't know you used swords," said a boy's voice unexpectedly.

The prince lowered his weapons and looked back, surprised to see Sokka leaning against a tree. He wiped sweat from his brow.

"I've been training with these since I was eight," Zuko replied.

"That's weird," the warrior told him. "All the benders I know rely on their bending, all the time. They don't even consider fighting some other way."

Zuko snorted. "Well, that's pretty stupid."

"I know!" Sokka said. "They never listen to me, though."

"So what do you use?" Zuko asked. "Boomerang, obviously; anything else?"

"Spear," said Sokka. "Machete, and sword."

"What kind?" wondered the firebender.

Sokka's expression turned ecstatic. "I'll show you!"

He ran to his pack, pulled out a sheathed sword, and came back to the clearing. Sokka unsheathed his new weapon and handed it to Zuko, who took it carefully.

"I made that one myself, out of space rock."

Zuko inspected the blade like a professional, testing its balance and admiring the shiny black space metal. "This is really good! Unless I'm mistaken, though, this is a Fire nation style. Where'd you learn to make this?"

"I met Master Piandao while we were in the Fire Nation, and he trained me for a while."

Zuko's eyes widened. "No way! _The_ Master Piandao, the best swordsman the Fire Nation has ever seen?"

Sokka tried to look unconcerned, though he was very pleased. "Yeah, he told me I was his best student. When I left, he gave me a lotus tile to remember him by."

"Lotus tile?" Zuko asked incredulously.

The Water Tribe boy shrugged. "I guess it's a Fire Nation thing."

"No!" the firebender exclaimed. "It's the symbol of the White Lotus Society!"

"The what?"

Zuko sighed. "It's this secret society of old men. My uncle is in it, and supposedly, people of all nations are part of it. I don't know what they do, exactly, but I think they're working to end the war."

"Cool!" Sokka said happily. "That explains why he didn't kill me, when I told him I was Water Tribe."

The exiled prince shook his head. "You're good at lying low, aren't you?"

"The man told me I was brilliant! I had to confess or let the guilt eat me," Sokka explained indignantly.

"Whatever," Zuko said, chuckling. "Well, brilliant swordsman, how about a spar? Your space metal versus my twin swords, right now. We can trade tips and manly wounds."

Sokka grinned. "I'm so _glad_ we finally have another guy in the group! Aang is great, but he's nonviolent; plus,he doesn't appreciate the beauty of meat." He took off his shirt, anticipating a heavy workout.

"Guard, then," Zuko called. "Go!"

The two teenagers circled each other, waiting to see who would strike first. Sokka's patience waned and he struck first, hard. Zuko blocked, and the two began to exchange blows. The sun burned overhead, and the only sounds were the clash of metal on metal, the heavy breathing, and the footfalls of Zuko and Sokka.

Zuko turned, forcing Sokka to follow. At the worst possible time, Sokka realized that the sun was in his eyes. He twisted quickly to avoid Zuko's swords.

"Dirty trick!" he protested.

"Are you attacking yet?" Zuko countered, laughing.

Sokka moved to a better location and struck, looking for openings. Zuko's swords moved fast, but he had been out here longer. He was tiring, and Sokka began to spot Zuko's attacks before he made them; the muscle movements in his torso gave him away.

Sokka's talent amazed Zuko. It was obvious that the younger boy had little formal training, but he was agile and had an instinct for the sword. He watched for mistakes, and spotted one as Sokka recovered too slowly from a strike.

Before the Water Tribe warrior knew what was happening, his sword was flying out of his hand and Zuko's were at his throat.

Sokka stepped back with a sigh. "Alright, I surrender."

Zuko gave him back his sword. "Don't worry about it," he said, clapping him on the back. "Train with it for eight years, and you'll beat me for sure."

"I'm not worried!" said Sokka quickly. "I'll take you on tomorrow, right here."

"You're on," Zuko agreed. He bowed. "Thank you for sparring with me."

Sokka bowed back.

"Now go wash up!" yelled Toph. "You both stink!"

Neither boy had realized it, but their fight had woken the rest of the group. Aang, Momo, Haru, and Teo had been watching with great interest. Katara was stirring something in a pot and glaring at Zuko. Toph had felt the vibrations of the fight, and she was impressed. Her cheeks were pinker than usual, Zuko noticed.

"Should we dump her in the water?" Sokka whispered to Zuko. "She doesn't smell like fresh flowers, either."

"You do that," Zuko said with a smirk. "_I'm_ going to eat something, preferably meat."

"That was so cool!" cried The Duke. "Can you teach me, Zuko?"

Zuko smiled at the little boy. "Maybe later. I have to train Aang, too."

"You're going to spar with me, train Aang, train The Duke, and get pounded by Toph every day? Come on! Even _you_ can't do all that, you'd be exhausted!" Sokka pointed out.

"Yeah, Zuko," Aang agreed. "It's too much.

"Way to ruin my fun, Twinkletoes," Toph said. "Fine. You're off the hook for now, Sunshine."

"_Sunshine_?" said Zuko, Aang, and Sokka together.

"Get used to it, or I'll call you Flameo," Toph explained.

Zuko choked on his water. "_Flameo?_"

"Hey, it was all the rage back when Aang was in the Fire Nation."

The firebender backed away as fast as he could. He turned around and sprinted into the trees, leaving three flabbergasted teens in the clearing.

"What'd I say?" Sokka wondered.

Aang looked worried. "It must be a Fire Nation thing. Maybe we hurt his feelings."

Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Don't worry about it, Aang. I'll beat the hurt out of him tomorrow."


End file.
